In general, this invention relates to mixing apparatus and system for controlling the mixture of a de-icing fluid and water, and more particularly to an improved mixing apparatus and system for controlling the mixture of glycol and water for airplane de-icing.
It is generally understood that any airport facility that encounters freeze conditions must have some form of airplane de-icing capability. De-icing is accomplished by mixing glycol (ethylene glycol or propylene glycol) as the de-icing fluid and water in various combinations and temperatures. The resulting mixture is then sprayed on the airplane. The mixing is presently done, for example, by bulk-mixing at the spray truck, or by some form of pump package set pre-mix.
With the recent concern over airplane accidents involving icing, a great deal of emphasis has been placed on more reliable and highly accurate glycol and water mixing systems. Since glycol physical properties change drastically with temperature, constant adjustment is required to compensate for the changing airport conditions.
In order to overcome the foregoing problems and the limitations of the prior systems and equipment, an improved system and apparatus for mixing glycol and water is hereinafter described.